Son of the South
by slytherin-mafia
Summary: In 1986, Harry Potter disappears on vacation. In 1848, a black haired child is found wandering around a Texas Plantation. And so Harry Potter dies, and Christian Keningham is born. The Wizarding World isn't prepared for a Harry disinclined to fight. SLASH
1. Warnings and DisclaimerMust Read

This is a blanket disclaimer, warning label, what have you.

This story touches on sensitive topics. Very sensitive. The views of the characters, especially of Christian, Jasper, and several other minor characters, are not my views. Yes, they are views that are still shared in many places in the South, and they were widely held at one time, but they ARE NOT THE VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR!

I don't think there is any issue that fanfiction can not touch, Political Correctness or not and I pride myself on touching those issues, but showing the truth, not a warped view of it.

I am not a racist, and I am planning on showing the characters as they would have acted during that time period, but also showing how they will grow. The time period has been thoroughly researched, and I am from the South myself, so several of the dialects and terms are true to life.

If derogatory terms for several ethnicity, races, cultures, offend you, please save us both the trouble and do not read the following story. If you have an open mind, please enjoy it. And remember, people do change *cough cough* foreshadowing *cough cough*

Again, the views expressed in this work of fiction are **NOT** the views of the Author.

I also do not own the characters from Twilight, who belong to Stephanie Myers, nor do I own the characters from Harry Potter, who belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

There are several historical characters contained in this work, from Stonewall Jackson, Abraham Lincoln, Ulysses S Grant, and several commanders, and soldiers who fought on both sides of the war. I do not own them, but there are several characters throughout the story that I do own and who are being used in an original work. I will ask that you do not use them without express, written position, as they are in a novel that I hope to one day have published. I will be sure to name them in the chapters that they are used in.

Slytherin


	2. Chapter One

**AN-Well, ummm, yeah...rabid plot bunnies is all I can say. This story came to me when I was reading "The Perfect Man", "Always" and "Once upon a love", all stories that involve Harry going back into the past and falling in love with Edward. I, since my brain works on a weird level, got to thinking, "What if it wasn't Edward, but Jasper?" And so this little fic was born.**

** Like I don't have enough fics on my plate as it is**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

* * *

Prologue

Harry Potter was lost.

And in Deep Trouble , probably worse trouble than he had ever been in in his life.

"BOY!" He cringed as his Uncle's voice rang throughout the house and he ran faster down the corridors of the old Southern Mansion.

Harry wasn't even supposed to be here, but a last minute mishap with Mrs Figg had left the Dursley's no other choice than to bring their nephew along as they went on a business trip to the American South. Texas to be more exact.

Harry had been thrilled. The seven year old had never been out of Little Winging, and to get to go to America was like a dream come true, though the Dursleys had ranted for days about how it was costing them thousands that they didn't have to take him.

Now it was more like a nightmare. He took a sharp turn, heading deeper into the empty mansion. They had turned the lights out an hour before, probably to encourage him to stay still so they could find him, thinking a child of his age would be terrified of the big house in the dark. Harry had gotten very used to eluding detection in his years avoiding Dudley, so they had been searching for him for hours without any luck. He had gotten separated from the group early on during the tour, trying to escape Dudley and his bullying, and had quickly disappeared in the sprawling house.

He thought he was somewhere in the basement now, he had taken a long flight of stairs a while back but he couldn't be sure, and he wasn't going to head back anytime soon. He considered himself a smart kid, and when his uncle used that tone of voice, it had always led to beatings and being locked into a cupboard for weeks. Harry was going to avoid that as long as possible.

"Harry." The voice came from the left of him, and Harry turned slowly, his eyes wide, as a figure came out of the shadows. He looked about the age of the teens Harry saw hanging out on the corner in front of Surrey High as he was heading to the elementary. His curly hair hung down to his shoulders in a style that his aunt would have found supremely offensive.

He also had Amber eyes, eyes that sent a warning zap to Harry's brain that had him taking two steps backwards. The teen just smiled, a smile that did just as much to Harry as the eyes did, but in the opposite way. That smile had him wanting to take a few steps towards the teen.

"Who are you?" Harry fought to keep his voice steady, and the teen just smiled wider, taking a step towards him.

"Always the same." He sounded amused, and Harry just looked at him, confused. Harry didn't know this kid, he didn't even look familiar.

Or did he?

Harry looked closer, something tickling at the back of his brain.

Did they know each other?

Then it hit the seven year old.

He had passed the teen the night before, when Uncle Vernon had kicked him out to get ice from the machine two floors up. He'd helped him find the machine.

Just as Harry was going to point this out, and wondering to himself how they'd both ended up here at the same time, another figure stepped out of the shadows, and smirked at the other.

"Easy Jazz, you're freaking him out." He turned to face Harry, and the little boy found himself dumbstruck.

He was staring at himself. Older, obviously, but even at seven Harry was smart enough to recognize himself.

That was it. Harry turned and ran, heading down the nearest hallway. He was getting out of this Twilight Zone before things went even weirder.

Not that he thought you could top seeing yourself, older when you knew that you were only seven.

It was too bad for him that he didn't see the stairs that loomed in front of him, until he was falling down them, his head smacking each step as he went down.

During his fall, he slung a hand out to try and grab something, anything, to slow or stop his fall, but all he managed to do was slide his fingers across small shapes carved in the wood.

Shapes that glowed dark red when he touched them.

One last, hard hit on the stairs, and Harry's world went black.

At the top of the stairs, Christian Keningham winced in remembered pain as the small body of Harry Potter went tumbling down the stairs. His companion placed a hand of his arm, squeezing softly.

"He'll be alright, sweetheart, you know that." Jasper hated to see his mate like this, the sadness and remembered pain radiating from him strong enough to make the blond wince, but it was unavoidable. This had to happen, or the past would be changed beyond all imagining. Christian just sighed.

"I know, Jasper, I know. But I can't help feeling for him. What he's going to go through." Jasper just shook his head, and tugged Christian up the stairs.

"There's nothing you can do to change things. Now we better get back to Forks before Alice sends out the Calvary." He sent a soothing wave of emotion towards the other, anything to head of the depression those emotions were going to cause him, which earned him rolled eyes, but Christian followed him up the stairs anyway, grumbling under his breath.

Little did they know that they had just altered their own futures.

* * *

**AN-So this chapter really didn't end like I wanted it to, but it leds me into the next part. This one is an older story, so its not quite as polished as I would like, and not as long as my later stuff, but I'm hopefully going to get it up to scratch as soon as I can.  
**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Slytherin**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN-here's another update. While its not on a story I thought it would be, its at least an update and its making my muse happy. And lord knows if she's not happy, there's no updates :S Pairings and such stay the same from the previous chapter.**

**This is going to be written in a strange style until we get to the meat of the story, going back and forth from harry and Jasper in the present time, to Harry and Jasper in the past, until the two timelines merge where I want them to, so just bare with me as I try out something new :D**

**Disclaimer-I still own nothing, but the bare bones of the plot, and any unknown, unrecognized characters that will be few and far between.**

* * *

**Chapter One-Away Down South**

He came back to consciousness slowly, head pounding in time with the blood rushing through his heart.

What happened? The little boy sat up, putting a hand to his head and looking around himself.

He was sitting at the bottom of a long set of stairs, sprawled on hard concrete. A pair of glasses were splayed next to him, smashed beyond recognition, but he paid them no mind, as he pushed himself dizzily to his feet.

After all, he didn't wear glasses.

He didn't think anyway.

He couldn't think of much right now over the headache and the dizziness. He was sure it would come back to him eventually.

He turned around slowly, putting on foot on the stairs and pulling himself up step by step, one hand going out to the wall to steady himself. He was almost half way up the torturous climb, when the door at the top opened, and bright light spilled out. He gave a cry, throwing the hand not steadying himself up to shield his eyes, knowing even through the pain that the last thing he wanted to do was go falling back down the stairs again. He may not wake up this time, if he gave a repeat performance.

"Why, what do we have here?" He looked up the voice, instinctively cringing back from an imagined blow (why he didn't know), to meet the amused, and confused eyes of a black woman. She had her hands on her hips, dressed in a flowing patchwork dress, that looked more homey and well loved than ragged, and he had the feeling that she was used to getting her way with how she stood.

"What are you doin' down there honey? And, as a matter of fact, How'd you get there?" She came down the steps, and he cringed back, taking a step backwards without thinking.

He felt his foot slip off the edge of the step, and gave a small cry, his arms pinwheeling in an attempt to save him from going back towards the stairs again.

He was unsuccessful, and went flying.

The last thing he remembered was hearing the woman give a dismayed cry, and then pain.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Tyler, Texas**  
**Present Day**

Jasper made his way up the stairs first, holding tightly to Christians hand. Christian may be good at hiding his emotions from everyone, most often himself, but he could never hide his feelings from Jasper, and the Major knew that his mate, and childhood friend, was hurting more from what he had just had to do than he would ever say.

After all, sending yourself into the past to fight a War was never an easy thing to do, especially when you knew how it was all going to turn out. And from being in the house that for all truths and purposes you had grown up in wouldn't help things

Come to think of it, the blond wondered how they had escaped creating a paradox….or was causing Harry to fall in the first place what kept the paradox from happening? He shook his head, pushing the thought aside. He'd never been good with Physics, and theoretical physics just made his head hurt. He was much more at home with strategy and history.

He'd leave the sciences to Carlisle.

He was so caught in his introspection and musings, thinking that everything would be okay until they got back to Forks, now that they had accomplished what they had set out to do, that he missed the slight popping sound coming from the top of the stairs, inside the house.

Behind him, Christian came to a sudden stop, becoming a dead weight until Jasper was forced to turn around and look at him questioningly.

"What is it?" Christian just shook his head, putting a finger to his lips and making a motion with the left hand he had yanked out of Jaspers grip, a motion the blond hadn't seen in over a century that immediately put him on alert.

There were enemies about.

The blond vampire took a deep breath, a breath that he had been holding since they entered the tour filled with humans, and cursed almost silently.

There were humans in the house, and the acrid tang of magic clung to them, filling his nose with the smell of brimstone and fire.

This was not good. Christian pulled out his own wand, the one he had gotten decades before, and hadn't used in almost that long, and prepared himself.

The two weren't going to go down without a fight.

They took the steps two at a time, not bothering to attempt vampire speed. Wizards had ways to see through the speed, and stop them, they would rather go in fighting than sneak about.

It had always been their way.

They had made it to the door, ready to go out fighting, when it was pushed open rather sedately, a withered face looking at them, with twinkling eyes and a smile.

"Harry my boy! I thought something had happened to you!"

Christian looked at Jasper, his jaw dropping.

What in the name of hell was going on here?

"My dear boy, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I knew your parents."

Christian just raised an eyebrow, the manners his mother drilled into him from the moment he appeared in her house coming to the forefront preventing him from saying what he dearly wanted to.

"May I ask who this Harry Potter is, sir, because I do not believe we are acquainted." He fought to keep the sarcasm from his voice. The man in front of him clearly didn't know who, or what, he was, if he was looking for Harry Potter. "My name is Christian Keningham."

The man's face fell, looking between Jasper and Christian like his world had fallen apart. He spluttered, the twinkle leaving his eyes like flour through a sieve, until the two were staring at a master strategist, someone who was clearly used to being obeyed and worshiped.

Too bad for him the two vampires were unimpressed by the look. They had seen scarier.

"Mr. Potter, now is not the time to be joking. Taking an illegal growth potion is one thing, but to lie to your elders, that is another matter entirely. Now, where is your aunt, because we have got to get you back to normal." Now he was taking the role of the elderly patriarch, and Christians other eyebrow went up, trading a look with Jasper who looked just as confused.

Was this guy schizophrenic, or did he honestly think he was talking to a seven year old that had been aged? A seven year old who at this point in time didn't even know that Magic was real, had only even heard the word Magic a few times in his short life.

"I apologize, Mr. Dumbledore, but I am not Harry Potter. My name is Christian Keningham, and if you would excuse me, my companion and I have somewhere we need to be." The vampire was done playing nice, and started maneuvering the two of them towards the exit, wanting to be as far away from the crazy man as possible.

Dumbledore, however, wasn't going to let them go that easy.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I have had enough of this foolishness. You will come with me, and we will get you back to England and the Dursleys where you belong. This will not go unpunished young man." The elderly wizard pulled his wand and pointed it straight at the two, clearly expecting them to stop moving and acquiesce to his request once they saw the wand.

It proved to the two that he had no idea what they were, either that or he had gone senile in his old age. Either way, they weren't going to take it, and Jasper grinned, despite the feeling that this was not a man to mess with.

"I think not old man, and I hope you never Find whoever this Potter boy is. If this is the way you treat guests, he's better off as far from you as possible." And grabbed Christians hand, pulling him off, putting every bit of preternatural speed he could into it, praying to everything he held dear that the Wizards were too stupefied to do anything about it.

They left Dumbledore slack-jawed behind them, and didn't stop running until they hit Forks.

What a day.

* * *

**AN-This is the last of the chapters that I have written, the next ones will be better written and hopefully longer. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Slytherin**


End file.
